


Starry Eyed Gals

by Mishthecat



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Bad Cooking, Dorks in Love, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, Puppy Love, bad farming, what are even tags?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishthecat/pseuds/Mishthecat
Summary: Bored and miserable with life, Penny soon finds her life changed by the arrival of the new Pelican town Farmer, whose optimistic views on life soon start spreading to her, curious, Penny seeks to be with the farmer more and more, unaware of what she's truly feeling...





	1. A really unfortunate accident

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thanks to Seymour, who was the person who gave me the inspiration to write this thing and always encouraging me despite my brutal laziness as well as Starr for being such a great beta reader and as well as Valse. But anyway, I hope to update this weekly, so come on by, every week.

Penny flicked through another tear flecked page, one of the countless others she's personally ruined. Today she wanted to get lost in an epic tale, this one about pirates pitted against noble seamen. Hoping it'd help her forget what happened last night, she carried on hopelessly. When she ended up getting yet another page wet with her tears, she gave up. The ink began to pool up and smudge, making a disgusting mess of the book. She blew on the page to desperately try to dry it up. The last thing she wanted to do was earn the ire of the town's librarian, Gunther. He was one of her only two friends in town.

Despite her best efforts, the book still ended up an inky mess. It seeped into the frame, soft oak brown swamped by the murky black. With a huff, she dried her hands with her handkerchief and stared at the now sorry excuse for a book. Penny grabbed the book, knuckles white and hands shaking before she tossed it behind her angrily.

Immediately following a thud, there was a yelp. Penny knew that books certainly did not yelp, even when hoisted through the air. Oh dear. Sucking in a nervous breath through her teeth, she got up and slowly swivelled around on the balls of her feet. _Please don't be Haley, I don't need her trying to get Alex to kill me..._

Once she had turned around she saw a petite woman not much shorter than her, sprawled out on the floor, dazed out. She wore a cute pink overall that was caked with dirt paired along with a blue t-shirt. And though she couldn’t quite see her face due to her dirty blonde covering her face, she had to admit, she was rather...cute.

She jumped back with a squeak as the Lady slowly pushed herself up with a groan, dust flying off of her as she slowly rose up. 

“Urgh...what was that?” She rubbed her head sorely as she picked her stuff with one hand, dropping more of her stuff than actually putting it back into her satchel.

Penny took note of what she was piling into her satchel, vegetable seeds, farming tools, and an axe? She quickly surmised her to be the new town farmer...Whom she had just thrown a book at.

_Nice job Penny, that’s certainly a way to introduce yourself, you moron! At least help her for goodness sake!_

“Oh dear! Please let me help you out!” She rushed towards the farmer, piling her items back in before closing her satchel for her.

“Hey, do you know what happened? I sort of stopped paying attention for a second…” She carelessly tucked her hair to the side and revealed her pretty face fully, her emerald eyes piercing her through, flustering her even more. 

_How can someone be this cute?! How could I even throw a book at her!? You’re an idiot, Penny Fulmore, a complete idiot!_

“Oh! Erm...I may have thrown my book at you….” 

“Ok, but why though?” She stared at her, completely confused. 

“...I…was thinking about something that made me.:.’ frustrated’ to say the least, so I let it out by throwing my book, and you were in the way so...I ended up hitting you by accident…I’m really sorry…” 

“Ahh no worries, it’s no big deal, especially since it’s an accident.” 

“Really? I do feel rather awful about it. And I’d hate for you to be mad about it.”

She giggled softly at her words. “I’m serious! I’ve no hard feelings about it, besides, I can’t be mad at such a pretty lady like you.” 

Penny felt her face burn into a deep shade of ochre, surely she didn’t mean it? She wasn’t much of a looker if she was frank with herself, especially compared to Haley and Abigail. Still, would be rude of her if she at least didn’t try to return the favour. 

“T-T-Thank you, you’re really cute y-y-yourself you know.” _Cute!? Penny, you read books thicker than your arms every day and that’s the best you come up with!? Cute!? Seriously!? Hurry up and fix this, you dolt!_

“A-A-And your pink overalls look adorable on you!” _Why are you doing this to yourself, Penny!? Just jump in the river and hope it takes you to a new town, you’re an embarrassment to yourself right now!_

“You think? The Blonde Lady thought it was a fashion disaster.”

Penny couldn’t resist scoffing at that. “You mean Haley? Don’t worry about it, she’s like that with everyone, you don’t need to listen to her.”

“Thank you, errr...heh, I just realised we haven’t even learnt each other’s names.”

“You’re right, my name’s Penny Fulmore, yours?”

“Adele Seylen.” She cheerfully smiled at her, before putting her hand out for a shake, knowing she couldn’t refuse, she took it, and noticed various scribblings on her arm. 

“Say...What’s with all the writing on your arm, Adele?” 

“Ahh, it’s nothing, just notes on what I have to do…” She glanced at her watch before looking at her arm repeatedly, face wrapped in disbelief. 

“Ahh crap.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I really need to head to Robins before she closes, my house is sort of a mess right now. It’s been really fun...Penny, but I’ve got to go now, hopefully, we can see each other again?”

Penny smiled, delighted to agree with her. “Of course you can, just one thing, you’ve got a bit of a bump on your forehead, mind if I clean it up with my handkerchief?”

She only nodded as a response and leaned up towards her, eyes closed. So she could easily rub her bruise, she kept at it longer than she should’ve, trying to sneak in looks of Adele with her eyes closed before she reluctantly finished up, satisfied with her work. 

“You should keep the handkerchief, you’re definitely going to need it if you’re going all the way up to Robins house, after all, you definitely don't want to stink when you get up”

“Really? That’s very kind of you! Thank you so much, Penny, I’m glad I moved here, it’s people like you that makes coming here all the more worth it!” 

And with that, she dashed away, not even giving Penny a chance to say goodbye, as she nearly slammed into Caroline and Jodi who stared in shock, fluttering their hands for breath as she jumped up the stairs. Before the forest quickly stole her away from sight, its branches taking her in its crooked embrace. 

Penny looked on in wonder as she waved off Jodi and Caroline apologetically, who were still out of breath, terrified of what had just occurred, before she turned around with a genuine smile for the first time today. She bent down and picked her book up and wondered what new book to read, before noticing ink everywhere on her hands, noting that the parts that were most soaked with ink was where she had used to clean Adele’s face bump...

“Oh dear.”


	2. A lucky accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Penny's second heart event but with a twist of my own, next chapter will be an original one.

“Come here boy! Come on! Have the food like a good doggie! You can do it! Yes you can!” 

Penny threw another piece of chicken near the hole of the worn down dog kennel that was fenced in, near her home. She’d often hear the poor thing whine and howl whenever she’d sleep in her trailer, so she figured it would’ve been nice to feed it. 

She then found it confusing that the dog would only whimper even more when she gave it some food, Didn’t it like her home cooked chicken? Never mind, She’d just have to try again with a different meat. She shrugged and dumped all the chicken in front of the kennel before heading home. 

As she headed home, she saw George struggle with trying to get his mail, she couldn’t stand the sight of him wheezing and pushing himself far too much, so much so, she soon found herself rushing over to help him.

“It’s okay, Mr Beckstein! I can help with this!” She leaned over him and flashed him a reassuring smile before pulling him away suddenly, causing him to yelp out in surprise. He barely had time to recollect himself as he promptly had his papers stuffed into his lap. 

He then bitterly snatched them back with a snarl on his face. “I think I can manage without your help, thank you very much. I didn’t ask for your help, and I certainly didn’t ask to be coddled like a damn child, Penny!” 

Penny stepped back, wide eyed and completely shocked, she clasped her fingers together and looked away, embaressed. “I’m sorry Mr Beckstein…”

“You’re sorry!? Imagine how sorry I feel for being treated like I’m a moron who doesn’t know how to act like an ordinary person! I didn’t need you, you understand!?” 

“I...I…” her voice started to break as her confidence crumbled under his harsh words. She really was useless, wasn’t she? She wasn't needed by anyone so why try involving herself? Didn’t she learn her lesson last time? She felt her tears start to slide out, ready to break any moment. 

“Well say something!” George inched forward, completely furious, his face apple red, teeming with practically bursting veins. 

“That’s because she doesn’t need to, George, and you certainly don’t need to be that rude, it’s rather  
kind of her to help you out, so she deserves better than being insulted like that, wouldn’t you agree?” 

Penny looked up to see Adele glaring at George, her carefree expression completely gone, and she had to admit, if she wasn’t shorter and dressed in pink, she’d have been rather intimidating. Yet despite her looks, her words had went through to him.

George hung his head in shame, his anger faded away, only to be replaced by sheer disappointment and disgust. 

“You’re right...I...I shouldn’t be saying such a hideous thing towards you Penny. I apologise, I just lost it, it’s hard knowing you’ll never get to be able to walk ever again, and I was wrong, so very wrong to let it out on you. Just come on by and I’ll help Eveline make that Shepard’s pie that everyone loves, okay? And I’ll have Alex around to lend you a hand whenever you need it.” 

He wheeled himself back to his door before nodding graciously at Adele. “Thank you Miss, I needed that lesson in humility, goodness knows this old fool needs it.” 

He shifts his attention to Penny once more. “Oh and, Penny? Just call me George from now on, I sure don’t deserve the respect it takes.” 

And with that, he got himself inside, leaving the two on their own.

“So, are you ok now?” Adele reassuringly patted Penny’s shoulder, her emerald eyes filled with concern. 

“Yes, I’m sure of it, I...thank you, you helped me even after I got your faced soak with ink, Which I still haven’t apologised for, so, um... sorry?”

“That? Oh no, I need to thank you! Turns out I was an hour later than planned and the only reason she did it was because I scared the life out of Maru and Demetrius with my ink face. Well that, and I think she did it out of pity for me, since I was starting to feel sick from living in the place, the way it was.”

“So it was a good thing after all?” Penny gazed at her curiously, blushing after noticing her hand was still on her.

“Yeah, it really was a blessing in disguise. You should start throwing even more books at me more often.” She giggled out before vigilantly checking her arms for any notes, sighing in relief when she had none. 

“I do think there is a better way of keeping track of things, Adele. Writing on your arms doesn’t seem that hygienic to me.” 

“Yeah, but you can lose something like a journal, but you can’t lose your arms. It’s totally genius, Penny, my buddy.” She tapped her head with her finger, nodding all the while.

Penny couldn’t resist chuckling at her antics, she was much too cute to not to. “Okay, okay, fair enough, you win there. But what are you going to do now?” 

She pointed behind Penny to the bridge that linked to the beach. “I’m working on something at the beach now that all my crops are going good, it’s really exhausting, but I feel it’ll be worth it.” 

“Oh? What is it?”

“You’ll know when you come along, it’ll be near Harvey’s cabin. Just don’t be too loud, he hates it when it when people interrupt him in his writers mood.” 

“I’ll make sure to come along to visit with Vincent and Jas then, I’m sure they’d love to go on a beach trip. And you could teach them a thing or two about the land, they could use the firsthand experience.” 

“Vincent and what? Who are they?” She confusedly cocked her head the side.

“They’re my students, there’s no school nearby and no one able to find the time to teach them properly, so I do, I want them to have the best possible chance they can have in life unlike so many others.” She looked a little a crestfallen when she realised herself was one of those many people. 

“You’re a teacher? Oh man, I wish I had a teacher as hot as you, I’d probably would’ve been a way better student, or at least payed more attention to class….”

“Oh!?” She ended up burning scarlet as she looked at anything that wasn’t Adele. 

_How!? How does she even do this to me!? Am I really that good looking to her? She’s gonna drive me insane! Just try to compliment her better this time._

“W-W-Well I’m glad m-my Farmer is rather…um…” Come on think you, idiot! “Is rather beautiful, because she sure is farming my attraction!” She squeaked out as she blushed an even deeper shade of crimson. _That was it? For the love of...PENNY! You’d be lucky if she ever decides to look at you, anymore._

“Really? Awwwh, that’s so sweet of you! You’re a great pal Penny, it’s a way better compliment than the ones Alex uses. But I reckon he’s just doing it to be nice.” 

“You mean it wasn’t a bad compliment?” Penny sighed in relief as Adele nodded to her.

“Yeah, I’ll have you teach me how to be as smooth as you.” 

Penny chuckled for a little while before glimpsing back into her home, and her chuckle died along with her mood as she realised that today Pam was out drinking again, guessing from the dead silence from inside. 

“Anyway Penny, I’ve got to go now, I’m losing daylight here, and this project is taking a lot, so I’ll hopefully see you again, soon.” 

“Right, goodbye Adele...and thank you for helping me, I really do appreciate it.” 

“Anytime Penny, this towns all the better thanks to you, even if it’s just me, I want you to know you’re appreciated.” 

Penny blushed a gentle tinge as she felt her chest practically become weightless, her solemn mood disappeared as it lit something deep within her. It felt...good, to know that despite everything, she’d be appreciated for what she does. 

She watched on as Adele started to make her way only to stop at the kennel. She looked inside and wrinkled her nose. “What is that smell? It’s absolutely god aw-“

“Oh, do you mean my cooking? I decided to feed the dog something since it’s always howling and whining, but for some reason, it refuses to eat…don't you think it smells good? In fact, what were you going to say?” 

“Erm...it’s absolutely god awesome?” Adele resisted the urge of wiping her sweat off her brow, she’s always been a terrible liar, she just hoped Penny wouldn’t catch on. 

“God awesome? What do you mean by that?” Penny asked her, curious by her strange choice of words. 

“I mean...it’s so good that I felt that I’m in heaven?”

“That’s amazing! I’ll make some for you right now!”

“That’s not gonna be necessary! I had lunch a little while ago, besides you’re gonna be busy today aren’t you?” 

“If that’s the case, how about I come to yours tomorrow then? I won’t be teaching, and I’d love to cook for you.” Penny innocently smiled at her, her excitement beaming straight out of her. 

Out of pure instinct, Adele was driven to refuse, but she just couldn’t say no to her, especially with that smile. “...Fine, come on over at twelve o’clock, alright?” 

“Consider it a deal!” Penny chirped out excitedly. “I’ll make it a surprise for you! I promise!” 

Adele only nodded her answer with a smile before waving her off, as she dashed to the bridge and soon had the forest cover her up. 

Skipping her way back to her trailer, she called out to the dog who had poked its nose out, “you want seconds? Because I’ve got a whole pan left for you!” The dog only howled back sorrowfully as an answer.

“Good boy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm epic and nice, I thought I'd give the second chapter early ;) enjoy!


End file.
